Unlucky
by Tokirin
Summary: Kyo, an assassin for a mysterious organization finds himself abandoned and replaced, thrown in prison to die due to the Master's wishes. He manages to escape, and finds himself alone and wounded on the streets... Then, she finds him.
1. Freedom in the Rain

-- 

The cold that permanently inhabited his cell had penetrated his very soul, red eyes gazing without expression as though belonging to those of a corpse, long departed from this world. How he envied such a fate… It had been so long since these walls enclosed him, so long since his freedom had been stolen… If one were even to call such an existence freedom. His gaunt face and thin frame portrayed his obvious lack of nourishment, his skin pale from the absence of sun. His face was smudged with dirt, along with his hair, which smothered the fiery orange hue it normally held.

"He ain't dead yet?"

"No, but he looks close to it. Just give him some time."

Two guards stood outside his cell, peering in through the window in the door. He blinked slowly as the door opened, the weak light in the halls streaming in and pricking his eyes painfully. Putting a hand to his eyes, he pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the wall for support.

"Don't think of running out- you'll be dead before you make it." One of the guards shook a gun warningly, giving him a smirk. He came inside, shutting the door behind him, a paper bag in his hand. The prisoner watched him warily, noticing the belt at his waist. The guard gave him an angry stare, then walked towards him, landing a powerful punch to the thinner man's cheek. He stumbled, but didn't collapse.

"Pah! Look at you- too weak to even yell at me." The guard sneered, reaching forwards to grab the collar of the prisoner's shirt and pulling him upwards.

Gathering the scraps of his strength he still possessed, the prisoner landed a punch in the man's cheek, then tore off his belt, quickly winding it around the guard's neck and pulling. Gagging noised erupted from his throat as he was denied air, dropping both the bag and his gun. Eventually he joined them on the floor, his body limp. The prisoner managed a smirk- he had waited for them to be confident enough to enter like that, just bidding his time, mustering his strength… It seemed his plan had come out in the end, despite his original doubt.

"Hey! What happened in there?!"

Snatching the gun off of the floor, he whirled around, wincing as a bullet shot through his shoulder. He didn't waste a moment in returning fire, however, and his opponent was on the ground in a second. Gripping his wound, he ran out of the door, aiming his gun over his shoulder to take out the men behind him, eyes still set ahead as the dying screams echoed down the halls.

Cursing as he nearly tripped over his own feet, he fought against the tendrils of exhaustion that seeped into his body, his body protesting due to the sudden dash after such mistreatment. Still, he kept on running.

He had to get out.

The exit was in sight, freedom at his fingertips… Then, an excruciating pain seared through his abdomen as a bullet blasted through his stomach, bringing him to his knees. His vision was dim- the darkness overpowering his sight. Jerking himself around, he managed to shoot the guards behind him, then dragged himself up to his feet, ramming the door open and bursting into fresh air.

The abrupt change of atmosphere nearly sent him reeling to the ground, having been deprived of such clean air. Breathing deeply, he allowed himself a second to relish the slight breeze before he was off again.

_I doubt I'll survive this…_ He thought, a grim smile making its way onto his face. Both of his wounds were bleeding far too much, his footsteps trailed by large splatters of blood. The sidewalk he moved along writhed and blurred in his eyes, making it difficult to even walk straight, let alone stand.

His heart began to race as his ears caught the sound of sirens- luckily, they were far off. But how long till they found him? How long would he even last out here? Making a last effort, he cut off of the road and into the bushes, the twigs and branches snagging on his clothes as he pushed through them. He felt the warmth of blood drip down his legs as the sticks snapped across them, though he hadn't the strength to stop them.

Eyelids fluttering, he dropped his hands down in an effort to stop himself as his legs buckled beneath him, though his efforts were in vain as his weak arms folded, falling with a soft 'thump' on the cool grass.

Darkness finally won him over.

--

AN: You could call this a preview for the story, I suppose. So, tell me what you think


	2. Leek Soup

AN: Nyah, next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit OOC, I'm still getting used to doing stories with Fruits Basket. I don't I did too terribly, though. Feedback is welcomed, as well as critiques.

--

His body felt strangely warm and dry, although he could faintly recall fuzzy memories of rain. It was also impossible that he had gotten recaptured- the cold that inhabited his previous cell was permanently imprinted in his mind. Was he dead, then? Perhaps the blood loss had finally gotten to him…

"Mom! He moved!"

"That's great! He'll probably be waking up any second."

There was the feather-like touch of a hand grazing his skin, the contact causing him to flinch. His eyes snapped open, though immediately shut from the overwhelming light, which was actually a dim lamp. But to him, it felt like the sun. Slowly opening his eyes once more, he pushed himself upwards, wincing at the pain in his wounds as he moved.

"Please, don't move too much. The holes haven't healed yet…"

He looked over at the source of the young, feminine voice, his eyes locking with a pair of large, soft brown ones. They belonged to a girl about his age, with straight brown locks that fell a bit past her shoulders. Her clothing was slightly plain, perhaps made more for comfort. She reached a hand out in concern, but he shied away, his mouth a thin line and crimson eyes cold. Who was she? Did she find him when he collapsed? More importantly, where was he now?

He took a moment to observe his surroundings: He was on the floor of what looked to be a small living room, inside the girl's house, most likely. It was a drastic change from his cold, dank prison, though one far from unpleasant.

"Hey kid, nice to see you awake." This time, a woman appeared next to the girl, a smile on her face as she knelt down beside him. Short, auburn hair adorned her head, shifting slightly along with head as it tilted while she inspected him.

"It looks as though your bleeding has slowed, for now. You should be thankful my cute daughter found you." She grinned, wrapping an arm around said girl's shoulder.

He looked down, realizing with a start he was wearing a clean, white shirt, along with the fact his wounds were now covered with fresh bandages. He came close to flushing in embarrassment at being dressed- and undressed- though he turned his head so his display of emotions wasn't noticeable.

"Are you feeling alright?" The girl noticed how he turned and had suspected it to be from illness. He nodded, still not sure whether he should speak to these people or not. His instincts pestered him to escape, but then there was the part of him that wanted some company after so many months.

"You looked starved- I'll get you some food, 'kay?" The mother, again. She stood, disappearing into what must've been the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm Tohru Honda." The girl smiled, ducking her head in a small bow as she introduced herself. There was a pause, as she expected him to introduce himself in turn. He watched her warily, still hesitant on speaking. Still, these two had rescued him, so they deserved a bit of his cooperation.

"Kyo." He muttered, averting his eyes as he spoke. Just his first name was fine… Not many people knew him by it anyways. No, it was his last name that was the problem. The name of his family…

"Here you go, orange-top."

Kyo gave the woman a glare, though all thoughts of anger were forgotten when the aroma of food filled his senses. REAL food, not that stale bread and water crap. He snatched the bowl offered to him, grabbing the spoon and shoveling the thick soup into his mouth. He didn't care what kind of food it was, or even if it was poisoned- this family didn't seem the type to poison random strangers.

In no time at all, he was setting aside the empty bowl. Tohru picked it up, and gave him another smile. "I'm glad you liked it- I haven't made leek soup often, but my mom said it was good for curing sicknesses…"

Leek soup? Kyo whipped his head in the opposite direction, putting a hand over his mouth in disgust. He had eaten that? Now that he knew what he had obliviously consumed, he felt slightly queasy. Leeks were by far his least favorite food…

"Do you live around here, Kyo?" Tohru sat beside him once again, talking conversationally, yet her voice held the hint of concern from before. Why did she care about him, when she had no clue who he was, or what he had done? When, even now, he was most likely being searched for… Kyo pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the dizzy waves spiraling through his head as he stood. Tohru leaped to her feet, gently touching his arm.

"You shouldn't stand- you lost a lot of blood, remember?" She drew her hand back as he once again shifted away from her touch, surprise crossing her face. He ignored her, making his way to the door. He couldn't stay in one place… Especially not with such a harmless family. Who knows what _he_ would do with anyone who associated themselves with him, or anyone in their 'family'. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his bullet wounds, he pulled the door open and walked through, Tohru still trailing behind him.

Outside, the darkened sky heralded the quick approach of night, although the sun hadn't disappeared quite yet. There were the beginnings of a beautiful sunset as red began to color the sky, along with hints of orange and gold as the sun continued to sink. Kyo merely stood there, transfixed by the sight. How many of these had he missed, stuck within those walls? How many of these wondrous scenes had passed him by…

"I can't stay here." He muttered, freeing his eyes from the sky with some difficulty.

"Why? We can call your parents, they'll understand, won't they?" Tohru stood behind him, her voice quietly pleading. "Please, just stay with us until you heal…"

Kyo turned, shoving past her and forcing his body into a brisk walk, breathing growing steadily ragged as his weakened state caught up with him. Still, he continued on, lifting his head to glance about in an effort to put a name to his location. It looked like a pretty small town- at least, compared to the ones he usually wound up in. How far had he been taken from where he collapsed? Hopefully it was far enough for them to have lost him, he didn't think he'd be able to fend them off if they came knocking.

He kept walking, the passing only a few people on the street. There weren't many out right now… The silence caused by such a lack of life was a bit unnerving.

A group of people across the street caught his eye, and he slowed, looking at them suspiciously. Judging by their dark clothing and matching armbands, he guessed it was a gang of some sort. They would most likely try to pick a fight… He turned away, hastening his gait as to not draw their attention.

"Sorry I'm late!"

A bulky figure suddenly crossed in front of him, Kyo ramming into him as he attempted to stop. Pain shot through him, but he managed to pull himself back, muttering a quick apology before moving to brush past him. A hand shot out to grasp his arm, iron grip tightening as he was yanked back.

"What the hell did you run into me for, scrawny kid?" Spittle flew into Kyo's face as the man leaned down, shouting. Kyo glared at him coldly, eyes narrowed. He grabbed the man's wrist with his free hand, yanking his arm free and immediately dipping into a crouch, his fluid movements a blur as he shot out a leg against the man's knees. His opponent fell, shock etched onto his face.

Voices arose from across the street, the angry cries and shouts swiftly drawing nearer as the rest of the gang came to assist their fallen comrade. He turned his head to give them a glance, eyes widening slightly as he saw the glint of metal. They were armed. He didn't waste a moment, leaping to his feet and tearing down the sidewalk, his feet strangely quiet for one running so fast. Well, he had practice. Lots of it, actually.

"Dammit…" He hissed, wrapping his hand around his stomach. Blood once again blossomed from the wound, staining both the bandages and shirt. The weak feeling once again swept over him after the thrill of the fight left, slowing his steps. His pursuers, however, had no such obstacles, and their voices rose in volume every second. Would he really meet his end in their hands? Honestly, he would rather have a more dignified way to go, especially with his past reputation…

"Kyo! This way!"

It was Tohru. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side and into one of the yards lined up across the street, dragging him down to crouch behind the bushes beside her. Incredibly tense, he sat there silently as the gang passed by, relief filling him as their footsteps faded in the distance.

"That was a close one, huh?" Tohru breathed, awarding him with another small smile. He nodded, keeping a hand to his stomach. She led him across the yard, staying off of the street in case there were more of the gang members about.

"Thanks…" Kyo said quietly, his uneasy tone suggesting the fact that he rarely thanked anyone.

"You don't have to thank me." Tohru replied, glancing back at him, "Just stay with my mom and I until you've healed, okay?"

"…Alright."

--

AN: Wh00t, here's the end. Please review xP


	3. Past Scars

AN: Just so I know I'm not writing to myself, I'll wait for some more reviews before I start on the next chapter, mmkay? x3

--

"Well, look who's back." Tohru's mother greeted them at the door, not at all surprised at Kyo's return. She gave him a knowing grin, then stepped to the side to allow them passage into the house. Biting back a sigh, Kyo followed Tohru in, then was quickly seated once more as she went to fetch more bandages. He watched her disappear beyond a door, then flicked his eyes to her mother.

"Hey." He began quietly, turning towards her- well, at least his head. He didn't want to move his wound any more then he had. "Why is she doing all this for me? I'm a complete stranger."

Her mother cocked her head, giving him an odd look before jerking her shoulders in a light shrug, a small smile playing on her lips. "Tohru… She just loves to help people. She can't stand seeing people alone and hurt… Like she found you. Of course, she's never brought an actual person home with her- except for friends..."

Kyo nearly stared. He couldn't relate to that at all. He couldn't recall a moment when he really cared about someone like that, or when anyone did him. It had always been his so-called family, ever since he was a kid- ever since he was taken from his real parents. Or rather, given away by them. There had never been any real love for him.

Anger of the past shifted within him, growing slightly. Being here didn't help much either… This warm, comfortable atmosphere around Tohru and her mother was so alien to him- almost as if it were an entirely different world, far from his reach. He never allowed it to bother him too terribly while he was in the Master's watch, but now, in this company, he felt somewhat left behind. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head away, eyes moving to the door where Tohru had exited before falling to the floor. "What an idiot." Was his soft reply.

"Perhaps. Although, you don't find many people like that around these days- people who care for others so selflessly." Her face was soft, then split into a playful smile as Tohru came dashing back out. "…And she's just so cute!" She wrapped her arms around the girl, squeezing her in a lung-crushing embrace. Tohru seemed to be used to such actions and just smiled in return, a quiet laugh enhancing her light expression as she hugged her mother back.

Kyo glanced away, a bit embarrassed at the scene. They were quite an odd family…

--

--

"So, where are your parents? Shouldn't we call them?" Tohru had already begun removing his bloodied bandages, careful not to pain Kyo as she wound the fresh ones around the wounds.

"I haven't seen them in years." He replied shortly, closing his eyes.

Tohru paused in her work, obviously surprised. "I-I'm sorry for bringing it up." She apologized quickly. Kyo opened his eyes, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He said, his voice slightly stiff. He was never very good at speaking to people like this, nor did he like their current subject. Still, it would be strange for him to pretend he did have someone to return to. They just didn't know he had no somewhere.

"Alright." She answered, then resumed her job with the bandages. Observing her handiwork, she smoothed a few of the creases before setting the roll down.

"Finished!" She announced, handing Kyo the white shirt back. It had obviously been washed, since the red stain no longer inhabited the otherwise white fabric. She then quieted, brown eyes lingering on his uneasily as if she had more to say.

"What?" He snapped, his tone a little rougher then he intended. He didn't bother to correct it, however.

"I was… just wondering." She began, fidgeting uncomfortably from his angry reply. He sighed, drawing a hand over his face. Why did such small actions make him feel like such a monster? "Yeah?" He folded his arms, this time making an effort not to raise his voice.

"N…nevermind." She looked away for a moment, slipping her hands behind her back. He gave her a bemused look, then shrugged.

"Hey you two- it's late, want to get to bed?" Her mother peeked her head through the door, her suggestion sounding a lot like a command. Tohru nodded, then disappeared down the hall, reappearing with blankets piled in her arms.

"Sorry we don't have an extra bed- the couch is pretty comfortable." She smiled apologetically, setting the blankets down on the floor. He nodded, standing and picking up one of the blankets, fingering the soft material. He hadn't felt something so soft since he was imprisoned…

"Well… Good night!" Tohru went down the hall once more, most likely headed towards her own room. Kyo watched her vanish around a corner, then returned his attention to the couch. It didn't take to long for him to arrange himself and the blankets comfortably- actually; all it took was sitting on the cushions when sleep claimed him, pulling the rest of his body down on the couch. It was much, much better then his cell.

--

--

Out of habit, he woke before dawn had broken, grogginess giving him a lapse of forgetfulness as he wondered where the heck he was as he rose from the couch. As he began to stretch, however, the memories came flooding back. He had escaped from prison, and was picked up by this family… This incredibly strange, loving family.

Disengaging his body from the twisted blankets, he fell to the floor with a thump, groaning at the dull pain in his wounds. They did feel a bit better, though.

Quickly pulling himself to his feet, he stepped into the kitchen, eyes constantly shifting about his surroundings. It was a pleasant, dainty little house so far- perfect for two people.

His stomach began to moan, voicing its complaints at the lack of food. Still, he didn't want to intrude anymore then he already had, and seated himself at the table. The wait was long- it seemed that they weren't as adapt to mornings as he was. Kyo rested his cheek against the table's cool surface, closing his eyes. It was incredibly peaceful in this house, so much that he found himself falling into a light doze.

"_Nice job on the last mission, Cat-boy."_

"_Don't call me that, you stupid ox."_

_He cast the younger boy a glare, though the other's calm expression didn't change at the angry look. Brushing a couple strands of his white hair out of his grey eyes, he moved up to Kyo, gesturing to the door behind him._

"_The Master wishes to speak to you."_

_Kyo blinked, widened eyes locked on the door as the person beside him walked away, his footsteps slowly fading. He couldn't stop the feeling that slowly rose within him- he couldn't quiet the fear, the inexplicable dread he felt at every mention of his leader. Others had the same feeling, everyone that served under the man. No one could explain it. It was as if they all had a strange bond with the man, one that couldn't be broken- whoever tried to separate themselves were quickly slain and replaced._

_He clenched his hands into fists, attempting to diminish his trembling. Whatever the leader wanted, it couldn't be pleasant- and he highly doubted it was praise for his recent success._

_Stepping forwards, he opened the door, which slid shut behind him with an ominous click. _

"_Why, hello, my dear little assassin…"_

--

--

Tohru yawned, rolling beneath her blankets as she finally awoke, eyelids drooping slightly as they were still weighted down by weariness. She forced herself out of the bed's warmth, standing and stretching with another yawn. Quickly dressing, as she remembered her duty to prepare breakfast, she slid out of her room and snuck down the hallway, the silence occupying the house leading her to believe everyone was still sleeping. It was still early, after all.

Entering the living room, she immediately focused her attention on the couch Kyo had been sleeping on. It was empty. Perhaps he had already gotten up…? Her brown eyes widened. He didn't leave, did he?

"Kyo?" She called, glancing about her house. There wasn't a response… A worried frown creased her face, though she didn't allow the panic to spread. He might've just gone for a walk of some sort… Trying to console herself, she made her way to the kitchen. She nearly screamed in surprise when she saw him at the table. Tohru sighed, smiling. She stepped forward quietly, leaning in slightly to glance at his face. It was clear that he was sleeping, but the tense, angry set of his expression still hadn't left. Reaching out, she set her hand on his shoulder, intending to gently shake him awake and offer him some food. But, right as she touched him, his crimson eyes snapped open.

Before she knew it, he stood behind her, strong hands wound around her neck, grip tightening. Tohru struggled to breathe, her eyes widening in alarm. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Ky…Kyo…" She gasped, reaching up to try and loosen his hold on her neck. Her sight was beginning to blur, a faint feeling seeping in as she strove to return air to her body.

"Kyo….please…"

"Tohru?" The fingers around her neck suddenly vanished, and she fell back, eyes closed. Kyo caught her immediately, his face pale with shock. How did she get here? He lowered himself to the ground, still holding Tohru. Her chest rose and fell slowly, a sure sign that she was alive. Kyo closed his eyes- he knew, if he had held on longer, she would be dead. But he had been acting on mere reflex, interpreting such a touch as an attacker. Especially because of that dream…

The Master's cold laughter rang through his head.

--

AN: I apologize for any confusion- things will be explained as the story goes on.


	4. Apologies

AN: Ehehe, sorry for the delay. I haven't been working on my research paper at all… But it still was a very busy weekend. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! The action will pick up again soon, don't worry.

--

It was a pleasant day outside- the sky was hindered only by faint wisps of clouds, giving the sun the freedom to belt out as much light and heat as it could muster, almost as though it was savoring the little time it had before the cold of autumn could fully sink in.

That went for some people, as well.

"You kids should be outside! It'll get cold soon, so enjoy the weather while it lasts!"

Kyo found him and Tohru kicked out of the house, although the literal sense only applied to him. Rubbing the sore spot on his back, which had no doubt taken the form of a foot-shaped bruise, he turned his head to fix a glare on the woman.

"I'm injured, don't you remember?!" He snapped. Tohru's mother replied with a smirk, stepping forwards and slamming a hand down on his head, tousling his fiery hair.

"Well, aren't you lively today?" She teased, slipping back into the house to avoid a furious jab of the teenager's fist.

"Get back here, you da-"

"Kyo, let's go!" He looked down at the hand tugging on his sleeve, then shifted his gaze up to Tohru's face, which greeted him with a small smile. She held a list in her other hand- her mother had requested- or rather, forcefully suggested- that they do some shopping while they were out.

"Alright." He followed Tohru out of the diminutive, yet tidy yard, an awkward silence immediately rushing in as they went. Kyo found himself frequently glancing at the girl, quite uneasily, especially due to her silence. Eyes narrowing, he dropped them to the ground, biting back a bitter sigh. She was probably terrified of him- he could still feel her neck between his hands, the tremors through her own as they attempted to loosen his grip. He had seen it in her eyes when she awoke, as well.

He had seen it all too clearly…

"_Tohru? Tohru! Wake up!"_

_He shook her shoulders, her dainty frame seemingly frail within his own strong hands. She wasn't cold, but her face was extremely pale. Her breathing was only slightly ragged… So why was he panicking so? Was it because he would most likely be killed by her mother, or was it simply because he had harmed one of the only people to ever accept him so blindly?_

_A hand rose to lightly brush against his arm, Tohru's large brown eyes opening steadily as she woke up. At first, she seemed disoriented, but as he released her to sit on her own, her hand traveled up to her throat, and for one moment- though it seemed incredibly long to him- her eyes moved to him, fearful and apprehensive. Although she quickly moved her gaze away, the full weight of that look had already settled over him._

"_Tohru…" He closed his eyes, turning his head away. The words died in his throat- why couldn't he say them? Was he too ashamed? He had seen many similar faces, too many, in fact- though not so many that he had a chance to simply forget them. He couldn't forget them… Not when it was him that had caused so numerous people so much pain…_

_He couldn't say the simple words, "I'm sorry."_

"Kyo?"

His eyes snapped open, hesitating for a moment before giving Tohru a questioning look, allowing her to continue with his attention. But when he turned his eyes towards her, he found her still facing forwards, her head bowed forward slightly.

"What is it?" Kyo watched her, unsure where this was leading. But, by the hint of nervousness in her voice, he could take a fair guess.

"About this morning…" Her voice was still tentative, obviously unsure how to continue. He didn't bother filling the silence- what was he supposed to say?

"…If you have anything you want to talk about, I'll listen."

His legs nearly buckled in shock. Why… Why would she say something like that? Didn't she blame him- fear him, even hate him? Did she forget what he had done to her? Tohru gave a hesitant look over her shoulder, cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment as she realized how completely odd she sounded. "I mean…" She began again, this time turning around. Her eyes remained averted to the ground, however. "I don't think you did something like that on purpose… I could… feel it, I guess."

"Why are you doing this?" Tohru blinked in confusion, raising her head as he spoke. His fists were clenched, and a furious glare held his eyes. "Why are you taken care of me? Is it out of pity?" He continued, his voice an angry growl. "Well I don't need your pity- you know nothing about me! I don't need anyone's pity! I don't care if I was replaced- thrown away like trash! I don't…" He broke off abruptly, gritting his teeth in frustration. He didn't need to pour out his problems on her. She didn't deserve it- not like him. He had earned his fate, obviously- how many people had he killed in his line of work?

More then he could count…

"Kyo… I don't really know what kind of life you've led, but…" She gave him another one of her cheery smiles; "I hope some day you'll trust me enough to talk to me, and let me help you." Embarrassment surged within him, and he turned his head, at a loss for words.

"For now, let's go shopping." She took hold of his hand, and began to tug him down the street. At first, he was surprised, but he allowed himself to be towed along, a rare smile making its way onto his face.

--

--

Kyo followed her in to the store, taking a few moments to observe the bustling building, teeming with other shoppers. He couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic as they squeezed through the people, having been in confinement away from such surroundings for so long.

"Excuse me!" Tohru called out, though her soft voice was unheard in the mass. She was having an extremely hard time forcing her way through, due to the fact that she wasn't a forceful person whatsoever. Kyo sighed, grabbing her hand and moving in front of her, ignoring the complaints as he began to plow onwards through the group. He shouldered through, the finally relaxed a bit when they came upon one of the less occupied areas.

"You could try to more assertive, you know." Kyo let go of Tohru's hand, then folded his arms as he gave her a sidelong look. She nodded, smiling in an apologetic manner before beginning to search around the aisles for the listed foods.

"Kyo, what do you like to eat?" She inquired curiously, shifting the weight of the foods she had picked out. He observed the various rows of foods, mulling over the question. What did he like… He hadn't tasted real food for so long, until he found himself in Tohru's house… where she just happened to feed him leek soup… He was absolutely positive that leeks were his lease favorite…

"Fish." He answered, having recalled eating it before and enjoying it thoroughly. Tohru went to retrieve some, checking whether it was fine with him before gathering the rest of her things and heading over to pay for it.

--

--

It was nearly pitch black- his room was always dark, and he liked it that way. It suited his tastes, and some would often say it reflected his tainted soul. His mouth twisted in a rather sadistic smirk at the thought, long, pale fingers running through his raven hair.

He got to his feet, taking a moment to adjust his slightly rumpled clothing before moving to the door, sliding it open. He didn't leave, just leaned out to search out one of the guards that usually stood at his door.

"Yes, sir?" One had noticed the door and walked over, giving him a quick bow as he spoke.

"Has he died yet?"

The guard shifted his eyes away uneasily, not exactly comfortable with how easily his leader could speak of past comrades, even if they no longer served him. However, he was more concerned with how the easily excitable- and hot tempered- man would take the news.

"No, sir. He escaped, killing a large group of our men in the process. They most likely suspected him to be near-death and lowered their guard…"

"What fools… If that's the case, they deserved it." The man brushed past the guard, chuckling coldly. Contrary to some concerns, such news pleased him greatly. Someone who simply gave up and died off in jail wouldn't have been worthy to join his family in the first place… Even if he was simply trash.

Walking down the hall at a relaxed pace, he stopped at one of the doors and rapped soundly on its surface, making an annoyed face at the lack of response. He knocked again, although this time made a point in increasing the volume.

"Sorry, master, I didn't hear you at first." A young man's voice spoke from inside the room, the door sliding open to reveal a slightly feminine face. He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture at the apology, the smirk widening upon his face.

"I have a job for you."

--

AN: Please review :3


	5. Imminent Snow

AN: Sorry for the delay… Again. Life has been rather hectic… What with finals and all… And I'm 15 years old now. Yay.

--

The two exited the store and returned to the outdoors without too much of a hassle, Kyo handling two bags of food while Tohru carried one. She had insisted to carry the whole lot of them, against Kyo straining his injuries. He had simply brushed off her pleading, however- even if his wounds did pain him, he wasn't about to admit it so easily.

"Do you feel better?" Tohru asked, her tone set mostly on concern, but also with the intent on breaking the silence between them. Kyo made no effort to further her goal, answering her inquiry with a curt nod, his attention elsewhere as he eyed the streets. He had a strange feeling… It was an unsettling, ominous twinge in his mind. Was something coming? Or, perhaps, someone…

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Kyo tightened his grip on the bags and quickened his pace, paying careful heed to the caution that seemed to rise within him. Following such intuition had saved his life in the past…

"Ah! Kyo, wait up!"

Tohru, realizing she was being left behind, ran to catch up with Kyo, though didn't move to walk beside him. There was stiffness in his walk that suggested he was incredibly tense. She watched him, the ever-constant concern she directed towards him rising to the surface once more. Despite seeing his discomfort, she had no notion as to what bothered him so. She would've asked, but at the moment, even asking a simple question would feel like prying…

--

He woke up late, as always- his usually smooth hair quite disheveled from his sleep. Trying to rid himself of the drowsiness he always experienced in the mornings, he rose quickly and dressed equally as fast, remembering his business for the day. Right as he moved to the door, a sharp knock came from the other side.

"You awake, Yuki?"

"Now I am." He opened the door to reveal a white haired boy, although it faded to black near the base of his neck. Slightly impassive grey eyes watched him, then closed as he moved back away from the door.

"Haru, why are you here, anyway?"

He shrugged, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants. "No reason- just heard about your job. Thought I'd check up on you."

"I'm not a child, you know." Yuki walked past him, not wishing to speak about his assignment. He never did want to think about them too much… But he found it increasingly hard not to, especially with the recent news of the prisoner's escape. He had always found it so tempting to run away like that… But they would find him. They always knew where one of the "family" was.

"…What was he like? The prisoner, that is." Yuki glanced over his shoulder, looking at Haru for his answer.

"Him? Well… He always went along with what he was ordered- completing each mission quickly and without complaint. He treated everyone very coldly, but I doubt his attitude really reflected his true feelings…" Haru trailed off, eyes narrowed slightly.

"And then, you…"

Yuki stopped, fully turning to face Haru in confusion.

"I… what?"

"…Nevermind."

Yuki shrugged, then continued down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Haru, however, had stopped, eyes lingering where Yuki had stood.

"You came… And replaced him." He whispered.

--

"Mom? Where's Kyo?"

Tohru shifted the basket of laundry in her arms while peeking into the doorway of the room her mother occupied. Strangely enough, her mother had been possessed by a dazed, zoned-off look, almost as though the woman were lost in thought.

"Him? Not sure… Maybe he's on the roof. I found him there before." Her mother shrugged, eyes closed. Tohru watched her quizzically for a few moments, then set down the basket of clothing and moved to go outside. Still, something about her mom's behavior bothered her… Was she worried about something? Continuing to silently ponder, she lost track of where she walked and nearly stumbled into the brush.

Why was she out here again? Oh- Kyo, that was it.

"Up here."

She looked to the voice, turning to see Kyo's head, topped by his fiery orange hair, leaning over the side of the roof. Despite the growingly chilly breeze, he wore only a short-sleeved shirt against the cold. Tohru immediately reversed her path back into the house to fetch a coat, then made her way onto the roof.

"Take this- if you're not careful, you'll get a cold." Tohru offered him the coat with a smile. Kyo looked at her in surprise, his eyes shifting to the coat as he reached out a hand, accepting the offered clothing. He didn't put it on right away- he held it in his hands, his mind apparently occupied as his eyes remained locked on the jacket, although not exactly focused, as he twisted the coat through his hands.

"Um… Kyo? You okay?" She inquired, still turned towards him.

"I'm fine." Was the abrupt reply. His tone clearly suggested that it was his business alone- that also led to the fact he really was concerned about something.

Tohru nodded, hugging her legs and setting her chin on her knees. It was a good posture for warmth against the cold winds, at least. It was a constant mystery what Kyo was thinking… What had happened to make him so tightly closed? How did he keep the emotions bottled up?

Just thinking about it made her want to discover the answers all the more.

--

Kyoko, Tohru's mother, arranged the laundry, folding the clothing and organizing it. She wasn't really up to these jobs… Usually, Tohru did them, but lately she had been spending time with Kyo. Her mother didn't mind- the boy seemed like he needed someone to talk to. She paused in her work as she spotted Kyo's old, tattered clothing that they had found him in. It really wasn't fit for use again, but maybe he would want it… She began to fold it, when something silver fell to the floor with a light metallic ring, immediately drawing her attention.

"What is this…?" Kyoko leaned down, plucking the object off of the floor and examining it in the palm of her hand.

It was only a matter of seconds before her eyes were wide with horror- though the look quickly diminished to an expression of pure… anger.

AN: Yeah… I haven't written in a while, so I'm sorry if this chapter sounds odd… I need to get back in the 'zone' xD


	6. Monster

Kyo found himself climbing to the roof once more, the early morning's dew leaving the surface slick, making his way across the shingles troublesome. Still, he managed to pick across and rested his back on the roof, hands folded behind his head as he turned his face upwards to the sky, crimson eyes following the wisps of clouds that drifted above. He could sit here for hours, just watching the day pass by as the sun rose and fell with such an array of colors… a pastime that had been denied him in his imprisonment.

Thinking of that reminded him of his situation. His wounds were healed- well, enough to go off on his own again. But what would he do then? There wasn't anywhere he could go, no place to call home… It wasn't an option to stay here, either. If someone decided to track him down, he didn't want to involve anyone else. Especially them.

_What the hell am I thinking? I don't care what happens to them… _That's right… It was far to late to consider other… normal people's feelings. If something did happen… it was their fault for taking him in- it was their fault for being so naïve.

As he tried to console himself with such thoughts, his gaze trailed down from the sky to the street below, barely focused as he absently watched the cars heading down the road.

It was then that he saw him.

_Him._

His eyes widened, his face contorted in hate and rage he hadn't felt since his first taste of imprisonment. Breath quickening, he pushed himself up from the roof to stand on his feet, hands shaking as the fury coursed through his body.

It was him.

All of this was because of him.

He dropped to the ground, dashing away as soon as he hit the ground. His heart spiraled out of control, his crimson eyes smoldering with emotion, which had been pent up for far too long. They had built up during those painful hours of his solitude, his hatred mounting with each passing day… And now, they were close to a breaking point.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

---

Yuki walked down the sidewalk, pulling his coat tight around him in an effort to block out the chilly winds. For all outward appearances, he looked to be a normal teenager taking a stroll down the road- well, a somewhat normal teenager… his feminine face made him stick out a bit, and on some occasions caused him to be mistaken for a girl at first glance. But that was beside the point in this case. He was out on a mission- one he had gotten straight from the Master, which was rare for most people. But all that did for him was increase the pressure, the expectations…

He had to finish it, quickly and quietly without error.

He eyed the surrounding houses and yards as he went along, keeping a close eye out in case his target happened to pass him by. He had only seen him once, and had only that one memory and a few rough descriptions to recognize him.

But luck found him this day- his target had found him first.

---

Kyo closed in, aiming to leap at his opponent. However, his move was foiled by an inhumanly quick dodge, and he broke his fall with a roll, whipping around to face his enemy.

"You saved me a lot of time… Kyo, is it? I'm sure you don't care, but for the sake of courtesy, let me introduce myself." A cold smile managed to spread across the boy's incredibly feminine face, his head ducking in a mock bow as he introduced himself.

"My name is Yuki."

Kyo gritted his teeth, hands clenched into fists.

"I know who you are…" He growled, making an effort not to shout.

"You're the bastard that ruined my life." Not bothering to allow Yuki a response, he sunk to the ground, foot lashing out against Yuki's legs. Or, they would have, if he hadn't sprung into the air a split second beforehand. He landed softly behind Kyo, who rocked back into a reverse roll and pushed himself up with his hands, aiming to smash his feet into his opponent. Yuki didn't anticipate his strange maneuver, but managed to dodge the brunt of it, Kyo clipping his shoulder. Gripping the bruise that had already formed, Yuki slipped a hand into his shirt, at the same time feigning a punch at Kyo's face.

His move was dodged without too much effort, but that was his plan. Suddenly, his hand flew from his coat, and Kyo glimpsed a flash of metal, although it was too late to move.

His eyes snapped wide in shock as he heard a dull thump, glancing down to see the hilt of a knife protruding from his stomach. Blood immediately began soaking through his shirt, pain overriding his initial astonishment.

Yuki gave him a rather haughty glare. Perhaps the last blow had been a bit underhanded… At least the fight had finished quickly enough. Yuki didn't enjoy prolonging the fate of his victims, which did give way to the question of why he even pursued such a career.

Kyo's breath was ragged as he strove to remain standing, his arm tight against his wound as he yanked out the blade. He was getting rusty… Something like this would never have gotten him before. His hand white as he clenched the dagger, he staggered forwards toward his opponent, eyes blazing with wild hatred and fury.

"You… I'll kill you…" He hissed, teeth clenched.

Yuki stared at him, having expected him to collapse. He looked rather close to it- it seemed as though the only thing keeping him conscious was his unbridled emotion- towards him, surprisingly enough. What could he have done? This was his first time even meeting him, which he had first surmised to be the last as well.

He leaped back as Kyo swung in an unsteady arc, gritting his teeth as the blade sliced through the fabric in his shirt, a hair's breadth from his skin. It was hard to believe that he was moving so fast, especially with a fatal wound.

"Why are you so determined?" Yuki snapped, ducking under another swing, "You'll only die faster by moving with an injury like that."

His words had no effect, his attempt at reasoning with his crazed enemy falling on deaf ears.

"Just stop and di-" His words were cut off as pain shot through his shoulder, a soft gasp escaping his lips as surprise crossed his face. Dropping to his knees, his hand flew to his left shoulder, where his fingers found the unmistakable hilt of the dagger.

His wide, astonished eyes made their way up to the intimidating figure standing above him.

"M…m…" Yuki struggled to speak, his lips forming around a single word.

The figure before him was the same as before- and yet, opposite at the same time. Instead of the fiery hatred that had billowed from him before, his face appeared calm- almost blank, except from the cold fury in his coal black eyes. Black…

"Die." Kyo hissed, raising his fist as a sadistic grin spread across his face. Yuki, pain and shock paralyzing his body, could do nothing to avoid the blow.

_Monster._


	7. Anger of Fear

The irksome sound of knocking broke through his death-like stupor, cold eyes flashing dangerously as he gave the door a withering stare. The feeble light that managed to creep beneath the door was quite a stark contrast to the near absolute darkness within the room, which made the long shadows cast by the one standing at the door to be incredibly blatant. He wouldn't be able to dismiss the knocking as a strange product of his wandering mind, then. It was too rare of an occurrence for such visits for him to procure such a notion, anyways.

They never came calling because they wanted to see him.

No- they just wanted answers. Perhaps to find reason in their insignificant, dismal lives.

And his answer was always the same.

A smirk spreading across his sharp, pale face, he unfolded from his chair and stepped silently, slowly towards the door. They wouldn't tempt his anger further to knock once more, but the long shadows never slipped away as the figure waited for their answer, the strips of darkness swaying as the owner shifted on their feet- most likely in apprehension.

Curling his hand around the cool metal of the doorknob, he gradually eased it open, the light rushing in to flood his quarters as if eager to consume the looming darkness that taunted it every moment through the miniscule cracks around the door.

"Master Akito."

A sheet of black hair obscured his visitor's face from view as they ducked their head in respectful greeting. Straightening, he found himself gazing up at the ever-impassive Hatori, one eye concealed by the dark strands of hair that fell across his face. It gave him a mysteriously dashing- yet slightly intimidating –air.

"To what do I owe this rare pleasure?"

"It's about Yuki's mission." His voice was tentative at first, as if he was unsure of his master's reaction to his chosen topic. Akito said nothing, however, and there was no hint of anger on his face- at least, none above the norm.

"What about it?" Akito replied airily, "It's not really your concern, is it?"

Hatori's eyes narrowed, his anger flaring. Nevertheless, he managed to keep his voice level as he answered, "If you knew it would come to this, why did you imprison him instead of killing him on the spot?"

Akito tilted his head, black hairs slipping across his face with the movement.

An interesting question. He had been expecting one of such a nature, but not so soon. Perhaps Hatori was concerned for the well being of the newcomer.

"Well," He began, his grin growing quite malicious, "I wanted to show him as the monster he truly is."

_I want to see you suffer. _

--

_It was quiet._

_He whirled around, glancing wildly in each direction- but darkness seemed to stretch on endlessly everywhere he looked._

_Where was he?_

_And why was he…_

…_Afraid?_

_Of what?_

_Was he afraid of dying?_

_Or was it simply death?_

_Losing, maybe._

_Being abandoned._

_Lonely._

_Cornered…_

_Pinned down, vanquished._

_Driven only by anger-_

_Only by killing._

_Death._

_If he kept killing…_

_Would someone come?_

_Free him?_

_Kill him?_

_No._

_He couldn't die. No, no, no, NO._

_Never._

_The only thing left was to kill._

_Again._

"This is all I can do."

Kyo's voice was a hoarse whisper, and yet his near silent words lingered on in the perpetual silence as if suspended, holding a meaning only known by him- one to which he clung to. His empty, black eyes rose from the ground, focusing on the figure before him. Fear coursed through that thin, pretty face, an unsettling fear that fed upon the shock that had erupted from what had transpired.

"No wonder they replaced you." Yuki growled, edging backwards along the ground. At the same time, he hoisted himself unsteadily to his feet, fists clenched as he prepared himself for another attack. "You're a monster."

"You…" Kyo hissed, "…Bastard…"

"_You're quite the monster, you know."_

_Akito smirked, though the grin didn't come close to touching his eyes- those cold, cruel eyes. Kyo felt the hate coursing through his veins, but he didn't strike out- he couldn't. He wasn't stupid enough to attack the master of countless assassins, not to mention the whole organization. _

_If he killed that many… He really would be a monster, wouldn't he?_

_Or would it make a difference at all…_

Gritting his teeth, Kyo bent down, his legs folded slightly as if his whole body was coiled to strike. Yuki braced himself, confident in his ability to retaliate despite his injury. It wouldn't limit him too much. But, seeing how strangely his opponent was acting, would his lessened strength be even enough to block?

All of his doubts were stripped away as his attention was caught by Kyo's sudden movement, limbs a blur as his foot lashed out to strike the very spot the dagger had pierced, sending searing stabs of pain through his body. Staggering, but managing to stay standing, Yuki could do nothing to block the fist as it came flying towards him, connecting with his cheek and sending him sliding to the pavement.

"I won't let you. Never." Kyo stared down at him, a hint of desperation sinking into his voice that belied the stony expression covering his face. His mind was jumbled- memories, thoughts, emotions passing through with no order, crashing, tumbling, spiraling together. The only thing he could find concrete enough to comprehend was the anger- as well as the fear, a feeling that was inexplicable in itself.

All he knew was that he couldn't die.

He had to win- to kill.

That was all.

"Get away from him!"

--

AN: I apologize for the odd, short jumble of this chapter. I'm trying to write at least three things at once- two of which are essays for school- and its not working out for me, with so little sleep… xD


	8. Symbol of Death

"Get away from him!"

Yuki stared, wide-eyed with mixed confusion and horror.

A civilian was running towards them out of a house a few buildings down, long hair billowing out behind her as she raced towards them. Her face was cross, lips hard set in a grim line. She certainly sounded angry- too angry not to sound a bit familiar. Did she know them… him? Worse, did she know what they were?

Kyo's hand gripped the collar of his shirt, his fist frozen in-between himself and Yuki's face, which sported a mass of ugly purple and black blotches accompanied by a small trickle of blood slipping out of his mouth.

The woman, finally slowing once she reached them, grabbed Kyo's shoulder and jerked him away, who seemed too shocked to retaliate- only casting Yuki even deeper into his spiraling bewilderment. Kyo stumbled a bit as he was shoved to the side, his empty coal eyes wide and his mouth parted only slightly, as if he were struggling with words. Yuki realized he must've looked quite similar, for she wasted no time in moving her attention to him.

"You. Get up and get out of here."

Yuki gawked up at the lady, which he soon regretted as she yanked him to his feet, her eyes blazing as she fixed him with an unyielding glare. Her hand was clenched around the front of his shirt, much like Kyo's had been, although hers wasn't quite as strong. It did make a point, however.

"Look- I don't want someone like you around here, get it? I don't give a damn if you bleed to death, just go." She spat, releasing him roughly.

"Someone… like me?" Yuki questioned, his voice rising- anger or uncertainty, he wasn't sure anymore. In a silent reply, she fished around in her pocket and dangled a small, silver chain in front of his face, the design of a slender cat surrounded by a circle of thorns suspended on its end, a the design of a diminutive blossom peaking out from among the thorns.

It was the organization's symbol.

"Where did you-" He gave her a searching look, then his eyes flicked to Kyo, who was retaining his subdued silence. It was beginning to make sense… Of course he would have one of those, and no one else he knew had the design of a cat…

"Mom? Kyo! Kyo, what's wrong? What happened?"

Yuki craned his neck over the woman's shoulder to see a teenage girl with long, auburn hair wavering out behind her as she followed the older lady's track down the sidewalk, though she focused on Kyo straightaway. The boy stared at her, then blinked, his eyes flashing their normal crimson color. Quite like a fish, his mouth slid right open, then shut, parting once more as he finally managed to speak.

"Tohru?" He whispered, standing in silence for a few seconds before leaning forwards to grip her shoulders. "What happened?! You're alright, aren't you?" His voice was wild, with a nearly undetectable layer of hysteria beneath the concern and anger.

Yuki observed the two, eyes narrowing as everything fell into place.

"Miss…" He began, glancing at the woman still standing before him, waiting to continue until she turned to him, as she had shifted her attention to the girl, Tohru. "…Could I borrow some bandages? I'd rather not bleed to death, and I'll leave right afterwards…" She gave him a highly suspicious glower, then nodded stiffly. He dipped his head in gratitude, feeling oddly eager to confirm his suspicions as well as satisfy his stirrings of curiosity. He wanted to _know_.

Tohru, having reassured Kyo she was indeed, quite all right, turned to glance at Yuki. He gave her a small smile, which she returned; only hers was fully reflected in her eyes. It was such a real, blatantly pure expression that it astounded him, and he found himself staring after her as she dragged Kyo back to her home. From how she was handling Kyo, it seemed she was incredibly ignorant, or idiotically naïve. Unbidden, however, the word 'cute' floated to the surface of his thoughts, although it dissipated just as fast, leaving him a bit flustered.

"Don't lay a finger on my daughter." The lady warned, her voice immediately low, an ominously dangerous edge to it. Yuki resisted the urge to shudder, merely consenting to nodding numbly. Who the hell was this woman?

--

Tohru slowed her brisk pace as soon as they were on the pathway directly to the house, giving Kyo a tentative glance. His attention was elsewhere; as if in a daze, his scarlet eyes were somewhat blank. Had they been black earlier? When she had first spotted him, standing and looking quite adrift on the sidewalk, she couldn't deny the fear that had struck her at the sight of those black eyes, unfocused and cold.

"…Kyo?"

He jumped in surprise, his expression disconcerted as he turned to focus on her, though he managed to quickly mask the emotion on his face. "What?"

"What happened? Is something wrong? Who was that boy?" The questions tumbled out right after another in quick succession, and she quickly ducked her head in apology, her face growing a bit warm as she realized how much horribly prying she sounded. Thankfully, however, Kyo made no hint of mounting anger or annoyance- instead, he turned his head forwards, his demeanor seemingly wistful as he gave a small shrug.

"I… can't really remember what happened exactly." He murmured.

Tohru bit her lip, moving her eyes away from him once she realized she had been staring at him in concern. His voice was abnormally dull, as if he were subduing emotion, or even words. Did he not want to worry her, or did he still not trust her?

And he hadn't mentioned the other boy on the sidewalk. His shoulder had been badly injured, as well as the mess of bruises across his face… Had they really fought? It seemed so obvious, yet she had the strong urge to deny such a notion, as if it were the trigger of a series of unwonted change in their lives. It was unsettling to believe that this could have something to do with Kyo's real life, outside of what she had seen of him, besides…

The memory of that morning, the image of his cold expression in a deadly facade as his large hands wound around her neck as she had moved to wake him flashed in her mind, sending her heart in a brisk thumping within her chest. That reaction had been purely reflex, she could easily tell- and yet, why would he have such an instinct?

Why had she found him so horribly wounded?

Trying to console herself with determination, she reached out to tug the edge of his sleeve, her lips forming around the eminent question as her fingers closed around the fabric. He gave her a sharp glance, but she had no chance to speak as her mother and the injured boy came around the corner. She released him immediately, hand slowly falling to her side as a melancholy sign of her failure. Blocking a heavy sigh, Tohru turned to give her mother a smile before opening the door of their home, stepping out of the way to allow the three inside.

Perhaps it would all be revealed, in time.

--

AN: You know what's really strange? I seem to write the most when I'm putting off a different writing assignment… Procrastination is an amazing thing, eh? xD


	9. Pride and Teacups

"I-I'll go make some tea…" Tohru suggested hurriedly, keeping the latent flight within her feet until she turned the corner, out of sight- then ran to the kitchen. It was then she paused to ponder why she had rushed so. She wasn't afraid, of course not. No… It was more due to a subtle, lurking sense of intrusion, as if she didn't belong in their company.

Even her mother… Tohru could tell that she had known something… Not until recently, but she had began giving Kyo sharp glances of reflexive contempt, with the air of a haughty lioness staring down an intruder. How or exactly when that had begun, Tohru hadn't the faintest idea or plausible theory.

"No point in rushing with the tea…" She murmured, curling her fingers around one of the cups and lifting it, observing the intricate pattern of cherry blossoms etched upon its otherwise smooth surface. She had bought these for her mother quite a while ago… Or, had it really been that long? It seemed like quite a bit of time had passed since her previous, comfortably normal life, before she had found Kyo…

Did she regret it?

--

Yuki stretched, wincing as the movement sent sharp aches to his already sore shoulder. He had gotten bandages, but it was quite clear his presence wasn't welcomed. He could feel the burning heat of a glare on the back of his neck even now…

"You've got your bandages, now get out." Kyo growled, slipping his shirt back over his own wrapped wounds. Kyoko stood to the side, back rested against the wall as she openly watched each of the boys in turn. She appeared to be teetering on the edge of chorusing in agreement or smacking Kyo over the head- the latter was much more preferable, obviously, but Yuki kept his comments hidden for now. Instead, he glanced towards the door that girl had so swiftly escaped through; almost positive she was attempting to avoid them- maybe even just him.

"You seem rather comfortable here." He remarked, pulling his eyes away from the kitchen to Kyo. Silence was his only reply, although that in itself was as good as any confirmation. It was clear how, despite his apparent wishes for the family to stay out of the way, he had grown quite attached to them.

Or… was it just the girl?

"Stop stalling and just go." Kyo finally spoke, standing and taking a single step forwards as if emphasizing the command. Yuki gave him a nonchalant glance, and then closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"I do have a mission, you know." He spoke, his voice a bare murmur. He could virtually feel Kyo stiffen at his words, having expected a reaction in such a fashion. But the notion wasn't incredibly appealing to him as it should be. His opponent's sudden shift and obvious increase in power bewildered and unsettled him. Now that the battle had been halted, and he was more composed, he could easily tell that Kyo didn't seem to have much control over… whatever it was- but that did nothing to console him.

Had Akito foreseen this?

"Why don't you go back and tell them you were successful?" Kyoko finally spoke up, jerking her head slightly to flip a few strands of hair from her face. Her expression was rather impassive, but such a façade was belied by the churning discomfort in her eyes.

"Because they want his head." Yuki's reply was matter-of-fact.

"Sick bastards."

"Yes, he does come across that way."

"Stop talking about it so damn easily!"

Yuki quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Kyo, tone casual.

"You worried?"

"As if." Kyo snorted, folding his arms in an aggravated manner.

Yuki bit back a snigger, though it wasn't much trouble once he realized what it actually was. How long had it been since he last laughed with honest amusement? And how did it come so easily now? In his surprise, he had reached up to lightly touch his lips, recalling the impulsive rise of unbidden laughter nearly spilling from his mouth.

"Is… something wrong?"

Whipping his head down sharply at the unexpected voice, he felt unceremoniously embarrassed as he noticed Tohru standing beside him, tray of placidly steaming tea in her grasp. She looked up at him a bit timidly, but her expression and tone voiced a gentle concern.

"Er, nothing." He managed to keep his voice smooth as he responded, smiling lightly. Again, she responded in kind, handing him a cup of tea before moving to her mother and Kyo.

Thankfully, that gave him some time to recover…

--

Night finally brought the day's abrupt occurrences to an end, though the rest was only temporary, no matter how perpetual the thick darkness might appear. Yuki had been permitted at least the night's stay, his bed a flat cushion and blankets rolled out on the floor, near the couch. Right near where Kyo was sleeping, coincidentally.

"Oh yeah, huge coincidence." Kyo muttered in aggravation, adjusting the blanket on the couch before gathering the teacups and tray from the small table and bringing them to the kitchen. Inside, Tohru tended to the last of the dishes, hand moving in methodical circular motions as she went along cleaning.

"You can leave the rest and sleep." Kyo slid the tray and cups next to the sink, offering a hand to take the cloth she held.

"No, I couldn't make you or Yuki do it…" She refused immediately, scrubbing with more ferocity. "I'll be out of here in a minute, don't worry."

"That's not what I meant." Kyo snatched the towel away from her before she could retaliate, unable to resist teasing her for a moment as he dangled the washcloth over her head and tugging it away as she grabbed for it. A grin made its way across his face, and he found himself laughing as Tohru made numerous attempts to steal the cloth back, soon smiling and giggling a bit herself. It wasn't long till they were both doubled over with mirth, though the sane reason behind it had escaped them completely.

"Not fair… Kyo…" Tohru gasped, wiping tears from her eyes as a few laughs still escaped her lips. He chuckled, tossing the towel to himself before moving towards the sink.

Tohru continued to smile, attitude considerable heightened after such a filling laugh. She busied herself with wiping the counters down to quell the remaining guilt of Kyo doing the rest of the dishes. Still, he had taken the towel.

It took much less time to clean the counters as she had hoped- and Kyo still stood at the sink, his hands mimicking her own as he washed the dishes, though his were a bit more rough. Her face tinged with warmth as she caught herself watching him, glancing around the kitchen in a futile attempt to find something to consume her attention. It was then the glint of a chain protruding from Kyo's pocket caught her eye.

The image of the chain holding the strange pendant flashed in her mind, and her smile lessened as more somber thoughts slipped into her mind. After all this… Would Kyo finally trust her?

She pursed her lips, toying with her hands as she contemplated whether she should ask him again. Would he be irritated- even angry? Such notions made her even more hesitant in bringing up the subject, especially after seeing his smile… and hearing his laugh.

"Tohru?" She jumped, startled at the intrusion of her ponderings. Kyo leaned across the counter, peering at her in perplexity with the sodden towel in hand. His face was serious, almost as if her own feelings had been mirrored.

"Kyo…" Tohru, averted her eyes, taking a deep breath as she steeled herself before meeting Kyo's eyes once more as she continued:

"I want you to tell me… About you, and what's going on…" Her voice faltered for a moment, having seen a flash of strange emotion in his crimson eyes at her words.

"Please. I want to know." She managed to finish with a relatively level tone, hand clenched at her sides as she watched Kyo for his imminent response.

Kyo observed her for a few seconds, mind whirling, until he finally submitted with a slight bow of his head.

"Alright. It's too late to hide it, anyways." He folded his arms, resting his elbows against the counter as he prepared to speak of secrets he would much rather forget.

----

AN: So predictable. I turn in my essays, and there goes my writing streak xD Amazingly enough, this chapter wasn't born out of procrastination… No, I managed to concentrate on it enough, thankfully. So, please review!


	10. Unfolding

AN: Alrighty then. To quell any potential confusions, this chapter is just flashbacks. Yes. It might continue to the next chapter, if I have some astounding new idea or something odd like that… Or if it just fits. I dunno.

Anyways, I'm hoping to get more reviews before I continue.

Many, many thanks to those who have stuck along reading, despite my many lapses of abandonment and such, and to your wonderfully uplifting reviews. I love coming on here and reading them x3

…Yes, I do have a life. A seriously flawed one, but it works for me. xD

Anyways, have fun reading!

…And please review.

--

--

"Mom! Mommy, where are you?!"

The young girl's heart broken sobs pierced the bursting air of the crowded street, her wails heightening as she was lost amidst the endless river of people. His gaze followed that of many others, although his manner was perplexed instead of the critical gaze and mutterings of the adults swarming the sidewalk.

He didn't understand.

"Come, Kyo."

His attention was yanked away from the lost little girl as a cold hand gripped his own firmly, long fingers completely encompassing his comparatively tiny hand. The one leading him didn't look back to ensure the wellbeing of his charge- no, the tall, eloquently suited man simply strode along, dragged Kyo behind him, whose short legs hastily quickened to keep from stumbling.

Still, the girl's cries filled his mind, continuously pleading for her mother, as if her life depended on finding her. Kyo, who barely even knew his mother, could not understand such a motive. Why did she want someone who barely recognized her? How could her mother be a source of comfort, when Kyo's was simply another stranger passing by? Weren't all mothers the same?

Eventually, his captor apparently grew tired of the continued jerking on his arm as Kyo strove to glimpse the child once more, the man stopping beside one of the buildings and shoving Kyo to the wall. The boy gave him a furious glare, though made no sign of open complaint, even as those cold fingers wrapped around his arm at the elbow and resumed the seemingly endless journey down the road.

For a passing moment, he found himself wishing for such a person to call out so desperately to, just like the little girl.

--

Kyo drifted aimlessly down the dark corridors of his home, gritting his teeth against imminent tears as his entire body throbbed in dull, painful aches. His training had been complete for the day- he would be ignored until they called to him once more, either for reprimanding or more torturous training- there really wasn't much difference. Occasionally, he would pause to peek in through the small viewing-holes in the doors that lined the walls. He would see a few children, like him, but made no move to speak with them. It felt unnatural to break out of the solitude he had already conformed to, even though he couldn't deny the idea of company greatly appealed to him.

But… What would he do, if he spoke to one of them? What would he say? There was nothing he could share that would make any conversation worthwhile- not training, his repeated lack of sleep, his injuries… Perhaps they had injuries too- it was hard to tell when the only contact was spotting each other from afar or fleeting glances in passing.

Were they all just like him?

In his pondering, he had moved to lean against the wall, only now realizing jut how tired he was. It was actually rather tempting to fall asleep right where he sat…

"What are you doing?"

That voice- the mere sound of it snapped the small boy back into focus, face shifting through surprised, angry, and anxious emotions in rapid, mixed succession. Tentatively, he tilted his head up, crimson eyes rising to meet with the dark ones of the Master's son, Akito.

Only a few years older then himself, Akito was the only child Kyo really knew- though such an acquaintance did him little good. Kyo recalled first seeing him at one of his training sessions, a small figure in the back of the room- watching with an aloof air quite unsuitable for any child.

And at that first sighting, Kyo had despised him.

Said person stood before him, head cocked slightly as he leaned forwards with partially bent knees to better glimpse Kyo's face, a cool smirk stretching across smooth pale skin.

"You look sad. Are you thinking about your mother?"

Kyo stared at him, confusion rising at the odd inquiry. Why would he bother to think about her, when he could go to see her in a matter of seconds? She was only a few doors down- but Kyo felt no inclination to visit. Neither of them would benefit in any manner by such an action.

Akito's grin stretched further, eyes narrowing.

"Your REAL mother, Kyo, not Miss Tsukiko."

"What?" Kyo was dumbfounded, quite lost as to what Akito was trying to get across. She was his real mother. He had no others to be seen as fake or real…

And yet, why did such a comment strike him so?

"You don't know, do you?" Akito glanced away as he fished around in his clothing, apparently searching for something among the folds of his jacket. It was only a few seconds later until his pale hand slipped out of a pocket, paper clenched in his fist.

"Your real mother gave you to us… Just for this."

He released the paper, the many leaves catching on the air and drifting to the floor. Kyo watched, wide-eyed, as they alighted upon the cold floor, prodding one of them with a hesitant poke to better identify it.

Money…

--

"No!"

Kyo snapped straight, blankets slipping off of his torso as he jerked upwards. Wincing at the sharp pain in one of his recent wounds, he shoved what sheets remained off of his body and slid out of the bed, closing his eyes as he calmed his erratic heartbeat with a few deep breaths. The memories of that day, of Akito's revelation along with his 'mother's' own conformation, still managed to plague his mind, even if it had been years ago...

Calming himself, if only the slightest bit, Kyo turned to the clock beside his cot. The luminous green digits read 3:27.

"Damn." The teenager sighed, hand shuffling through his fiery hair as he moved towards his closet, deciding to dress for the day since he wouldn't be getting any more sleep. Perhaps he would get in a quick walk outside while he had the chance- considering how unpredictable his job was. His work… It was really quite amazing how simply he could label it, much like the people he walked past everyday in the streets; lives normal, comfortable… Jobs that didn't include making a living off of killing.

And yet, it was hard for him to picture a life out of this cold, lifeless society- such a chance of him even imagining such a thing dwindled away with each life, each terror-stricken face…

Immersed in his somber thoughts, he realized that he was standing outside his quarters, dressed. Biting back another weighted sigh, Kyo scanned his door, the grey shape depressingly plain, save for the etching of a slender cat beneath the small hole. It was his place in this organization- the Master apparently found it prudent that each of his 'workers' have their own symbol.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Kyo whirled around, turning to look down the hallway at the source of the hail. Kureno's tall figure was hard to discern within the shadows, but his calm voice was unmistakable.

"I could say the same for you. Shouldn't you be with Akito?" Tone bordering on a low growl, Kyo shot a cool glare the adult's way. Kureno averted his eyes for a passing moment, expression clouded. Kyo really didn't give a care that the man was one of Akito's favorites- no; there was just something about him that didn't sit well with him. He had no theory behind it, but the mere feeling was enough for him to act solely upon.

"Don't wander too far." Kureno brushed past him, his words a sign of farewell as he continued down the hallway, eventually rounding a corner out of sight.

Kyo went the opposite way, hands in pockets as he headed towards the spacious building's exit. Upon arriving at the two doors, he found a figure leaning against one of the frames- the clothes suggesting they were one of the lesser workers. Without a word, the person moved towards Kyo and handed him a single slip of paper, then slunk away.

"I should've gotten up earlier." Kyo muttered bitterly, unfolding the paper to reveal his next assignment.

--

--

AN: Yeah… The next chapter will be more flashbacks. They might end in it, or not.

We'll see x3


	11. Night

It was night- the fall of the long day, when shadow enveloped the sky in the sun's absence, bidding the earth to rest in silence.

The city lights below, however, scraped away at the seemingly tangible darkness that rose around it, unable to fully puncture the artificial glow- save for the numerous, yet unnoticeable alleyways, the hidden nooks and crannies of the metropolis. A maze cutting across the entire city.

That was his road.

His feet traced invisible paths through the darkness, steps making the barest scuff as he seemingly flowed across the ground, crimson eyes shifting about to keep a clear idea of his location.

Every now and then he would pause, standing idle amid the shadows that grew so abundantly. No one followed him, but there were always a few stray wanderers during the night, ambling up and down the streets. He wasn't keen on being spotted, even in a mere passing glance.

The cold air rushed past him as he shot off across the stone floor once more, hands clenched.

He was nearly there.

--

--

The black emptiness of the endless skies seemed to engulf him as he crouched upon the wall, the bodies of unfortunate guards beneath him. They wouldn't be the last.

Gripping his knife firmly, he slid his legs over the side, slipping down into the grass to lessen the sound upon impact. His feet met the lawn with a hushed thud, and he spared no time to find if anyone had heard- though it was highly unlikely, anyway. He had killed all those who would've caught it.

Running towards the grey stone wall of the building, he took single step and launched himself upwards, snagging one of the ledges below a series of windows. He pulled himself up to glance into the room, which was inhabited by only two men, who looked as though they were shirking whatever duties they had as they stared, fixated on a television. Lucky for him.

The creak of the window opening was masked by the blare of TV, and the assassin slipped in unnoticed. The odds were strangely in his favor tonight. Unnecessary risks were dangerous, however; he wasted no time in silencing the unaware couple.

His target was on the next floor.

--

--

The man stepped out of his lavish bathroom, rubbing his tousled damp hair vigorously with a towel- and quite sparingly garbed with another. Moving into the larger part of his room, he took a few moments to observe his quarters, confirming the fact that everything was in the exact same condition as he had left it all a month ago. Anything out of place could be a threat, considering his position in the society.

"Rich, and about to be even richer." He smirked, sinking into the many folds and silky rolls of his bed. It was a pity he didn't stay here very often, after he had gone through so many expenses to solve every one of his comfort needs. Especially with the bed.

"Might as well enjoy the time while I can…" Sinking even deeper into the smooth, freshly scented fabrics, he closed his eyes with a deep, blissful sigh. Perfect.

"Time's up."

The man had barely opened his eyes to spot the speaker before a sudden jab to his chest stole his breath away.

Detaching from the shadows clustered beside the bed, the assassin rose to fully face his victim, absorbing the scene as he had done every time before. The wide, shocked eyes, vision masked with an eerie glaze; the steadily waning color of skin as blood flourished in crimson blossoms across his chest.

Yet another man down.

And, as if lamenting death's passage, the shriek of the alarm pierced the thick gloom.

The assassin spun around, eyes narrowing in fury as he strove to locate what might have triggered the alarm. Ragged gasps gave away his answer, in the form of security-garbed man hunched over the ground, body shuddering. On the wall above him was a small panel- bloody fingerprints defacing the cover. Outside the room, the pounding of quickened footsteps resounded through the hallways.

Gritting his teeth, he snatched up a chair and swung it into one of the overlarge windows, pausing to watch the glass shatter with grim satisfaction. And then, abandoning the chair, he ran towards the gaping hole, pushing off the ground and leaping out the window.

Into the night once more.

-

-

-

AN: Man, that was hard to write. Not because it was a difficult subject or anything- no, I've just been devoid of any literary skill and creativity lately. It sucks D: Not to mention this chapter was slowly built up between long gaps, most likely creating discrepancies in there somewhere… -sigh-

Hopefully I shall fully recover soon, and write a decent chapter next time…


	12. Broken Memories

--

His passing through the hall subdued those beside him to silence, his presence itself enough to force his 'employees' into submission. Ever since he had taken this post, the position was already cut out for him- an empty space formed from his own father's legacy. Most would be uncomfortable living out their lives in their father's shadow, fearing they wouldn't be able to stretch past the darkness to be revealed as themselves. He didn't mind… In fact, he relished in anything that held even the slightest remnant of his father. Perhaps it was a subtle way of venting the sorrow from his death.

Or something like that…

A head of orange hair pulled him from his thoughts.

"Kyo."

At the sound of his name, the boy stopped, body stiff as he turned to acknowledge the silent command. Akito smirked, masking the annoyance that rose within him at the sight of Kyo. It always felt as though defiance emanated from every inch of his body- a thing that Akito found rather distasteful.

"Yes?" His response was short, the formality forced.

Akito paused, staring at the boy before shrugging, moving to continue down the hall once more. "Keep following orders, Kyo, or you'll find your usefulness lacking."

"Yes _sir_."

He really was aggravating.

--

--

Kyo clenched his fingers more tightly into fists, aching to relieve frustration by driving his foot into that cold, pale face. But, like countless times before, he forced himself to withdraw such notions, recalling the fact that his life was far from his control. A single breath out of place could bring about his death- or, a slow, excruciatingly painful path to it. He was merely a puppet strung upon gradually deteriorating threads.

His attention was drawn to shouting further down the hall, around the corner. Curiosity stirred his feet into motion, and soon he found himself intercepting the source of the clamor.

"He's gone mad!"

"Get out of here! We need to get wea-"

"No!

"Get the others over here!"

Two men dashed around the corner as Kyo did, nearly knocking him to the ground in their efforts to flee. Ignoring them, he regained his balance and ran to the scene, halting abruptly at the sight.

"Kyo, huh?"

Opposite him stood a dark-haired boy, a wide smirk curving into his angular face. Crazed, vibrant blue eyes fixed on Kyo, he took a step forwards.

"You're just like the others, aren't you?"

…

…Kyo ducked to avoid a kick, bringing a fist around to…

…Blood flowed down his cheek, a burst of pain above his eye…

…Yelling, screaming… Where was he?

…

…White washed walls…

…

--

--

"Kyo! KYO!"

Kyo gasped, the sudden intake of air leaving him with hacking coughs as he struggled to regain his breath. As he opened his eyes, Tohru's face came into focus, although the rest of the room continued to swim. Her face was close…

"Thank goodness…" The words were spoken in a soft breath, her voice quiet in relief as she managed to smile down at him. For a few seconds, he found himself staring dazedly up at her- and then he realized where he was- his head resting on her lap. Heat exploding in his face, he snapped up to his feet, heart thudding in his chest with the mixture of surprise and… what else?

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to hit your head or anything, so I…" Behind him, Tohru's voice trailed off uneasily, obviously equally embarrassed as he was.

"It's fine." His reply was abrupt as he forced his own apprehension from his tone- then mentally berated himself for being rude. She had just been trying to help…

"Tohru! What happened?"

Tohru's mother dashed into the kitchen, Yuki trailing along behind her. Tohru jumped to her feet, dusting off her clothes quickly as she fumbled for a believable explanation. Her mother sighed, drawing her daughter in a quick hug with a smile.

"Well, as long as you're ok."

--

Yuki stood by the entrance to the kitchen; his grey eyes distant as he surveyed the scene. Kyoko was apparently squeezing her daughter to near death, and Kyo leaned against the counter, hands white as if he were clinging to keep himself upright. An uncharacteristically flustered expression had made its way across his face, colored patches upon his face accented by strangely pallid cheeks. Truth be told, he looked rather ill.

Rather than continue wasting his subtle concern on his once fellow 'worker', Yuki slipped backwards and back into the main room of the house, retiring among the cushions of the sofa stretched across the wall. He couldn't bring himself to intrude upon the three… It was as if an invisible, yet impenetrable barrier resisted his every move, no matter how much he wanted to be as normal as the family seemed. He was too out of place… But, if so, shouldn't the same be said of Kyo?

--

--

AN: Yes, it is the abrupt end to the flashbacks!!

The strange part with the multiple dots and broken sentences will be explained, don't worry… :D Please review!


End file.
